


And when my heart is hurting, you will always be around

by goldlining



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff, College Student Bucky, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sugar Daddy Steve, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldlining/pseuds/goldlining
Summary: so Bucky has a sugar daddy right?? And he’s the best sugar daddy ever. But Bucky wants more than that.





	And when my heart is hurting, you will always be around

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine Steve to be infinity war steve (hell yea!) and he’s a grumpy dude (never with bucky though!). Bucky would be his pre war look, but is a Modern Millenial.

 

 

ok so Bucky has a sugar daddy right???? and he is the Most amazing.

 

Point 1: Steve’s hot as hell. He is sin personified, could even get the most conservative man gay. And Bucky was entangled in his sin web. He had a face sculpted by gods, skin cleansed by the earth’s purest water, muscles carved from marble, ass plump as juicy peaches and a dick that was just simply beautiful. Bucky could stare at him for hours. Steve is hot as hell.

 

Point 2: Steve’s rich as fuck. Steve was a partner of a fortune 500 company and had probably been listed on Forbes as one of the most eligible bachelors before. He showers Bucky with gifts that Bucky would never dream of. Like a thousand dollar Versace coat specially designed just for him. And also the fact that he owned a penthouse. In Tribeca. And also a holiday house in Santorini. But that’s kind of besides the point now, even though that was why Bucky found him in the first place. But .... there are more important things now. Like Feelings.

 

Point 3: Steve was a predator in bed. Bucky literally turns to jelly the second Steve even turns on his fuck me voice. It was commanding which was really really good because Bucky was also kind of maybe alot submissive and likes being Steve’s good boy. He fucks into Bucky so good, hard and fast, slow and deep, all different kinds of fucks. It was amazing. Also the fact that he was bigger than average and thick as hell and was the master of eating ass. Steve was a god in bed.

 

 

Point 4: Steve was a cutie pie with a great heart. Sam, the other half of their company, says that Steve’s always grumpy at work and only Bucky really gets to see his sweet side, as does his friends. But he’s still grumpy, a constant little frown on his face what with the responsibility of being the head of a company earning billions. He’s really smiley and happy with Bucky though, so sweet to him that Bucky would be gagging if he was watching a tv series of Steve and himself. It’s Steve though, so it’s ok, because Steve is so sweet and kind hearted and fabulous and responsible and honest and just everything Bucky could ever ask for.

 

Which was a problem. Steve was becoming a problem.

 

When Bucky was looking for sugar daddy’s on tinder, the maximum age he allowed was 50. Talked to a few, almost got into something with some of them. Then he saw Steve. Steve’s picture was of him in a suit, hair nicely slicked back, a half smile on his face. It wasn’t of very good quality, but Bucky has never swiped right that fast in his LIFE. Then he was notified it was a match. His stomach honest to god gave a little flutter before he got himself together. They talked a lot and it was cute that Steve didn’t get Bucky’s references or memes. Steve was 37. And rich and hot which already ticked all of Bucky’s boxes. The first time they met, Steve had ordered a new dining table for Bucky because all he had was a tray he balanced on his knees or on the arms of the ratty couch. It was a beautiful rose wood table with marble ingrained in it and it was very very useful. Bucky studies, eats, sleeps (because it makes him feel closer to Steve) and they’ve fucked on it more times than he can count, the cool marble a relief on his back and chest.

 

They’ve been in this relationship for close to a year now, and Bucky is so in love but he can’t tell Steve because they made it clear it wasn’t their endpoint with Steve needing to focus on his company and Bucky on his studies. But the benefits of a relationship were sorta there, just without all the emotional baggage. It was a gradual fall, just little simple moments that made Bucky’s face contort into something soft and filled his whole chest with warmth. Like that time in the winter when Steve’s cheeks and lips were red with the cold and the suns rays softly hit Steve’s face while they were walking from Bucky’s U to Steve’s car. Or that time he caught Steve smiling and waving at his neighbors dog. Or the time where Bucky got drunk and Steve drove him home and took care of him. Or the way Steve looks biting down on some fucking watermelons. Literally just everything.

 

Bucky’s so in love but he can’t do anything because it would destroy everything and he’s happy with whatever piece of Steve he can get.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a bad day for Bucky. It was supposed to be summer goddamnit! But the weather was shitty and rainy and the streets were bad and the subway was wet and disgusting and he’s gotten a bad grade on a paper he thought he would do really well in. He’d studied really hard for it and thought he understood everything! Couple those with the fact that he hasn’t seen Steve in 2 weeks because he was overseas for some job thing, something about looking to manufacture stuff in germany that could provide better quality or whatever. So it was a bad day, and Bucky just wanted to go home and sleep it off in his shitty bed in his shitty apartment without Steve.

 

When he reached home, drenched as a fucking sewer rat, he realized the power had run out and he had to shower in cold cold water but at least his gas stove still worked and he could boil water and make hot tea. A small triumph on this shitty day.He sighed as he sat down and slumped over the dining table. Bucky stayed there for a few moments, then decided to move to the bed to sulk some more. He’d been so in his head that he didn’t hear his phone go off. He dug out his phone from his pocket and checked it. As he was swiping to answer it, the call ended and he saw that he had 3 missed calls from Steve already. He swiped the screen again to call Steve and he immediately picked up on the other end.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Bucky! Are you okay? Where are you?” Steve rushed out, sounding worried.

 

“I’m .... in my apartment. Sorry i didn’t hear the phone ring!” Bucky spoke slowly, still trying to get his fucked up mind together and to focus on what’s currently happening.

 

“Baby..... I’ve knocked on your door so many times , are you okay?” He could tell Steve was getting really worried now.

 

Bucky let out a groan as he pushed himself out of bed and slowly walked to the door, an awkward silence over the phone. As expected, Steve was standing on the other side of the door when he opened it, phone pressed to his ear, eyebrows squished together, lips pulled down into a frown.

 

“Steve, why are you back so early? Shouldn’t you still be in Germany?” Bucky inquired as he ushered Steve in.

 

“France. I wanted to give you a surprise,” which was when Bucky saw the box in his hand. It was a deep blue, tied in a light yellow silk bow. “But i’m going to ask you for the third time now, baby, are you okay?.” Steve reached for Bucky’s face, stroking his cheek, eyes soft with concern, eyebrows a gentle slope.

 

“I just.... it’s just been a bad day, Steve. I’m so happy you’re here.” Bucky let out, hugging Steve tight, face tucked against his clavicle, breathing in the familiar musky scent he loved so much.

 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Steve asked while stroking Bucky’s back, calming him down.

 

“It wasn’t like one big problem more like small inconveniences that just kept piling. And also the power’s out.” Bucky half whined out.

 

“You wanna come over to my apartment?” Steve pulled away, looking deep into Bucky’s eyes.

 

“I just want you.” Bucky turned red as he realized how desperate he sounded. Steve’s face turned really soft, a small smile bringing out his cheekbones. He really was so beautiful.

 

“Come on, let’s go pack your overnight bag..... unless you’re okay with wearing my clothes?”

 

“I have classes tomorrow though, but i still could sleep in your clothes. Or even better ..... with nothing on.” Bucky gave a cheeky smirk before turning and walking toward his room. Seeing Steve already made his day ten times better.

 

“I’ll drive you to class. What time do you end?” as he followed Bucky into the room.

 

“I tempt you with my body and you talk about practical things instead!” Bucky huffed out, Steve really had to set his priorities straight.

 

“That’s because the second you step into my apartment i’m going to tear those clothes off. ” Steve growled out as he wrapped his arms around Bucky from behind and grind against his ass.

 

“Steve!”

 

 

 

When they reached Steve’s apartment, however, Steve didn’t go along with his words. Instead he gave Bucky the box, urging him to open it.

 

Inside the box was a white pajamas button up set in silk and it was soft soft soft! Bucky loved it. Over the right chest area was a dark blue italics ‘sweetheart’ with a heart next to it. Bucky loved it.

 

He immediately dropped to his knees and tugged Steve’s zipper down, whispering a “thank you Stevie”

 

He was confused when he felt a hand pull him up. “None of that now, baby. i’m gonna take care of you today.

“but-“

“no buts”

 

Stev carried a pliant albeit confused Bucky onto the bed and softly put him down. He kissed Bucky everywhere, soft warm presses of lips, on his face over his chest, his arms, fingers, even his feet! It made Bucky tingle all over.

 

He slowly peeled the clothes off Bucky, and it was soft and slow and Bucky was already slipping into fluffy honey zone with Steve being so affectionate and nice to him.

 

He felt fingers probing his ass and let out a sigh.It felt like no time at all before steve cock was in him. The fluffy honey space does that, Bucky always loses track of time.

 

He opened his eyes and Steve was looking down at him so softly and with so much love. Buck was sure he was hallucinating. His eyes welled up with tears as he knows he could never have this.

 

“Shhhh baby, sweetheart, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you. Won’t let anything harm you.”

 

That makes bucky bawl harder at all the attention he was getting but could never keep.

 

It hurt, it really hurt, his heart. It was a fragile thing, desperately pining for something that was out of reach, only by a sliver.

 

He didn’t know he was whimpering ‘hurts’ over and over as he fell from the fluffy honey space to the depths of hell. He was suffocating, only Steve’s voice broke through.

 

 

 

Steve immediately stilled when he made out the whimpers that Bucky was making. He was repeating ‘hurts’ over and over. He quickly bent over Bucky, asking _what hurt_? and _what could he do to make everything better_? It was dreadful, not being able to get through to Bucky. And the guilt in his veins that he had done something wrong crawled like tar, sticky and binding to every surface, threatening to consume him whole. He felt sick to his stomach, it paralyzed him. For a second he just didn’t know what to do. He had never seen Bucky get so low and so quickly before. He made to pull out when Bucky started whining and making god awful shrieks that Steve never wanted to hear in his life again.

 

“Okay. Okay.” Steve murmured, trying to calm himself down. “Baby, please, come back. Tell me what hurts? Did i go too hard. Sweetheart. Come on, I need you back. I’m sorry.” Steve rambled on and on, unsure of what to say but damn near trying his hardest to bring bucky back to him. His dick, now flaccid and shiny, lay in Bucky’s ass, disinterested.

 

Then.

Then Bucky’s voice came out clearer, a sign that he wasn’t in that deep any more. Steve felt relief soar through his veins, burning, and he had never felt this relieved in his life.

 

“Hurts. It hurts! Steve! Make it stop!” Bucky cried out.

 

“I will baby but first you have to tell me what’s wrong? Can you tell me what’s hurting you sweetheart? What do you need?” Steve was frantic now, palms sweaty and heat beating faster than it had ever had. The last time he felt this panicked was when he was young, basically made of skin and bones, sinking sinking sinking down into the deep deep water, lungs burning for air. Helpless. Everything burned.

 

“My heart, Steve. It hurts so bad.”

 

Steve quickly scrambled off the bed, ignoring Bucky’s cry of protest as he ran out of the room to take his phone and call the ambulance. Could bucky be having a heartattack ?? But no. the symptoms weren’t right. He’d learnt.

 

“What kind of hurt is itBucky? Baby please you have to tell me I don’t know what to do.” Steve was helpless, hands flying everywhere, running through his hair, rubbing his face, wringing.

 

 

 

Without Steve’s heat over Bucky, he slowly came out from the deep space where everything was muted. He could see Steve’s face clearly now, his eyes were watery and his hair was a mess. Bucky felt his heart sink as he knew, he knew he had to tell Steve everything now. Today was the day his heart was going to break into pieces. In fact, it _was_ already breaking.

 

“Steve? Can you please come hold me?” Bucky said quietly, voice coming out in tremors.

 

Steve has never moved this fast in his life. “Of course, sweetheart. Anything for you.”

 

When Bucky was properly settled against Steve’s chest, both of them propped up against the headboard, Bucky began to speak.

 

“Steve .... I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want this and- but i just can’t hold this in anymore. Everything you do just makes- you, you are everything. Steve, you are everything to me and I know you didn’t want a romantic relationship, just a partner to let off some steam without all the baggage. But.... I love you, now. Have been for so long. I know you probably-“

 

Bucky gave out a squeak when Steve manhandled led him to straddle his lap so that Bucky was facing him. There were tears rolling down his face, matching Bucky’s.

 

“Babe, sweetheart, when did you start feeling like this?”

 

Bucky swallowed before he replied, voice timid and unsure, “it- it wasn’t a certain moment, it was gradual. everything you do is just so...”

 

Bucky couldn’t finish the sentence and he didn’t need to, anyway, because Steve pulled him in for a soft gentle kiss.

 

“Bucky, look at me, come on baby boy. Lemme see those eyes of yours. Yes, there we go. Baby, i love you too. Remember the first time you came to my office after your classes just to give me a blowjob because i sent you flowers in school? That was the moment for me. You’re so sweet, baby, everything i could ever ask for and more.”

 

So.... that was settled and Bucky was worrying for nothing. Bucky felt a weight lift off his chest (it had been there so long he’d forgotten it was there), and started giggling. 

 

“I love you and you love me back! We can be .... happy? Together? As a couple?” 

 

“Yes, baby. God, I love you so much.” Steve’s baby boy was so earnest and cute and just _argh_! 

 

Steve had a great time giving it to Bucky after the whole conversation and Bucky had time to let it settle that no, their relationship wasn’t ending, in fact, it is quite the contrary. Bucky had an even greater time taking it. 

 

The next morning, Steve asked Bucky the question he had wanted to ask 10 months ago. “So.... wanna move in with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if there are any mistakes!


End file.
